


ready for the house

by 9memes (orphan_account)



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Gen, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9memes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pyo hyemi is a leader now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready for the house

the clock strikes midnight and hyemi refreshes her phone to find herself a leader. she knew beforehand— of course she did, they had to plan this— but seeing the influx of responses made it something real, something tangible.

 

minha is the first to text her, then the rest of the eight girls come pouring in. she rolls her eyes, because they all knew and were just trying to tease her.

 

eunji is a surprise; her _congratulations!_ comes between hyemin’s and keumjo’s, opening a new conversation tab instead of reviving an old one. she stares at the older girl’s message for a moment before responding. eunji’s always been good to her— to them. it puts a smile on her face that stays there as she gets into bed.

 

sleep doesn’t come, because her phone continues to blow up from friend and fan alike. she turns it over when her eyes feel heavy, and drifts off. just moments before her dreams take her, her ringtone goes off, breaking the silence.

 

a number that wasn’t saved appears on the phone screen, but hyemi knows it well. she’s punched it in countless times, thumb hovering over the call button every time before giving up.

 

she picks up before the last ring, staying quiet. the person at the other end matches her, the only indication of them being there the sound of soft breathing. it lulls hyemi into feeling safe, and they stay like that for a moment.

 

“i know you’ll do them well,” sera says gently, just enough to break the younger girl’s trance. “i’m proud of you.”

 

she hangs up, and hyemi doesn’t get any sleep that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> we finally have a leader! it makes me really happy and really sad at the same time. this was a spur-of-the-moment drabble that i'm not quite proud of, but i worked on it long enough for me not to not share it, you feel
> 
> title from vampire weekend's "step"


End file.
